My little glass doll
by Meh.Meh.Meh
Summary: MaiHime MashiroxNagiJust a Mashiro Nagi drable I came up with. I do like this pairing. :] Going to edit it up a little bit though. Please R&R.


Okay so I am going to edit this up because I wrote this when I was tired and junk and I just kind of wanted to get it out. I'm going to make it longer and stuffs because I agree that it is a little too short. But thank you for your feed back and stuffs. :

* * *

It was twilight. "_The most beautiful time of day,"_ she thought to herself as she stared out the large window at the dazzling array of colors from the setting sun, _"It's such a shame though." _Mashiro was sitting in her wheelchair in one of the spacious rooms of her mansion. Fumi stood behind her looking thoughtfully at Mashiro. "Fumi-san," Mashiro said looking up at her maid.

"Yes, Mashiro-sama?"

"I think I'd like to retire now."

"Of course, Mashiro-sama," Fumi said. Fumi began to push Mashiro out of the room and down the endless hallways of the house. They went past many doors before they came to the right room. Fumi opens the door to Mashiro's bedroom and wheels her inside.

While Fumi gets the bed ready Mashiro looks out the window again the sun still sinking lower into the horizon. She sighs. So much to think of, so much to do, so much to lose.

She starts a little as Fumi picks her up from the chair and places her into the bed covering her with the clean sheets. Fumi bows, bids her sweet dreams, and exits the room closing the door behind her. Mashiro watches the door as it closes before looking out the window once again.

She closes her eyes thinking of all the HiMEs and their destinies. They were why she had come back. Why she was here. She must do everything she could to save them from their terrible fate and the terrible fate of others that would follow if she failed.

"Enjoying the carnival?" said a familiar voice. She turned her head to see Nagi sitting backwards in the chair of her desk. He was swinging a book between his index and middle fingers, bemusedly looking at her.

She turned her head to stare at the ceiling. Nagi got up from the chair and walked over to kneel at the edge of the bed. He rested his head on his folded arms resting on the bed. He looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong hime-sama?" he asked. She turned her head to look at him straight in the eye.

"You know what," she said turning back to look out the window.

"I don't," he said getting up to sit cross-legged on the mattress next to her. He looks out the window at the almost set sun. "It's pretty," he said simply, "Like you." She looked at him for a moment and turned back to the window. He smirked a little bit. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"You know what I'm thinking of," she said watching the last rays of light slip away.

"Then tell me something I don't know," he said. He leaned his head close to her ear. "I like to listen to your voice."

She turned from the window as the last rays of light disappeared and the sun set. She said nothing to what he had said but just looked at him. He gave a small chuckle as he rolled on top of her, looking down and smiling at her. He took his gaze from her eyes down to her neck and collar bone. He lifted a hand and began to trace random patterns and designs across her hair, face, neck and upper body that he had access to. She stared at him watching his finger drawing across her as if she were some sort of canvass to be painted on.

"Why?" she said. He looked at her to meet her gaze.

"Why, what?" he said leaning a little closer to her.

"Why do you do this to me?" she said.

He leant even closer and licked her lips. His finger now concentrating on her cheek gently tracing circles on it. "Because," he said. He leaned in and kissed.

She did not kiss him back nor did she stop him as he made his way into her mouth. She closed her eyes and let him explore her delicate mouth, his tongue trying to coax her to give in completely but she still made no response. When he pulled away her eyes were still closed as if savoring the feeling. She felt his warm breath on her ear. He kissed it and finished, "I like to play with my little glass doll."

She opened her eyes as he slid off her and walked to the door of the room. She looked over at him as he opened the door and before he left she heard him say, "Even if she doesn't want to play." And with that, he gave her one last smile and closed the door. Mashiro looked out the window one last time before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
